1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to infusion packages, and in particular, to an infusion package capable of providing a pumping action when immersed in a liquid to improve the efficiency of the infusion process.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The art abounds with different configurations for infusion packages, typical of which is U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,605 issued to L. L. Salfisberg on Mar. 5, 1940, which includes an infusion bag with a cover thereover that functions as both a handle and a hanger. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,278 issued to W. S. Cleaves on July 28, 1942, there is disclosed a tea or coffee bag including a porous infusion container and a handle affixed thereon. In another U.S. Pat. No. 2,359,292 issued to L. Barnett on Oct. 3, 1944, there is disclosed an infusion bag and handle suitable for tea or coffee wherein the handle may be folded over and cover the infusion bag. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,212 issued to M. Kasket on June 21, 1966, there is disclosed an infusion bag and handle assembly which provides for an auxiliary liquid pocket which attempts to overcome problems found in the earlier art by providing means for weighting down the infusion bag so that it stays in the bottom of a container of liquid.
In yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,118 issued to A. Rambold on July 15, 1975, there is disclosed an infusion bag folded to provide multiple paths for the liquid into which the bag is to be immersed and a handle device affixed thereon which may be used to protect the infusion bag and suspend the bag from the edge of a container for the liquid, thus maintaining the bag containing the infusion material within the liquid to increase its efficiency.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings found in the prior art by providing an efficient rapid means of increasing the ability of the liquid to come into contact with the infusion substances provided in the infusion bag and provides for a stirring motion while preventing the infusion bag from floating to the surface of the liquid into which it is immersed.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a controlled infusion container for infusible substances.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a controlled infusion container suitable for use with coffee, tea or the like.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a controlled infusion container that is more efficient and reduces the time of infusion of the infusible substances.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a controlled infusion container that is inexpensive to manufacture and is readily disposable after use.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a controlled infusion container that overcomes the shortcomings found in the prior art.